Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers
Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers es la tercera expansión del videojuego Final Fantasy XIV, anunciada en el Fan Fest de noviembre de 2018 para PC, Macintosh, y PlayStation 4. Su acceso anticipado empezó el 28 de junio de 2019, y su lanzamiento oficial fue el 2 de julio del mismo año. Novedades Contenido * Exploración del Primero, compuesto por las siguientes nuevas áreas: **Dos nuevas ciudades: el Crystarium y Eulmore. ** Rak’tika Greatwood ** Amh Araeng ** Il Mheg ** Lakeland ** Kholusia ** Tempest * Dos nuevas razas jugables: Viera y Hrothgar. Las Viera son exclusivamente femeninas, y los Hrothgar exclusivamente masculinos. * Dos nuevos oficios: el tanque Gunbreaker, y el DPS físico a distancia bailarín. Ambos empiezan al nivel 60. * Nuevo contenido para los discípulos manuales y terrenales. * El sistema Trust, que permite participar en las nuevas mazmorras de la expansión en solitario, acompañado por personajes no jugables específicos. * Acceso al contenido a incluir en próximos parches mayores 5.X. Instancias * Nueve nuevas mazmorras de salida. * Cinco nuevos desafíos de salida. * Una nueva serie de asaltos avanzados: Edén, producido por Tetsuya Nomura. * Una nueva instancia de tesoros: Dungeons of Lyhe Ghiah * Acceso a las instancias a incluir en próximos parches mayores 5.X. Sistema de combate * El límite de nivel se ha subido a 80. * Ajustes en las habilidades de oficios y roles. * Se ha eliminado el indicador de puntos táctiles (TP). Cambios en el sistema * Fin del soporte para Windows de 32-bits. Historia Actualizaciones mayores '''Algunos de los ajustes y contenidos de los parches mostrados abajo también afectan a ''A Realm Reborn (2.x), Heavensward (3.x) o Stormblood (4.x). ''Vows of Virtue, Deeds of Cruelty'' (5.1) El primer parche de Shadowbringers, lanzado el 29 de octubre de 2019. Entre sus novedades destacan: right|230px * Nueva mazmorra de la historia principal: Grand Cosmos. * El inicio de la nueva serie de alianzas de asalto producida por Yoko Taro: YoRHa:Dark Apocalypse, con su primera instancia: '''The Copied Factory. * Desafíos de alta dificultad para jugadores avanzados: Hades's Elegy y The Epic of Alexander. * Misiones de reputación diarias de la tribu Hada para oficios guerreros y mágicos. * Contenido de pospartida para discípulos manuales y terrenales en relación con la restauración del Firmamento, un nuevo área de Ishgard. * El sistema de nueva partida +, que permite a los jugadores repetir misiones y batallas ya completadas de Heavensward, Stormblood y Shadowbringers manteniendo el progreso actual. * Un nuevo modo Frontline del contenido PvP: Onsal Hakair. * Fin del evento colaborativo del contenido PvP GARO x Final Fantasy XIV iniciado durante el parche 3.5. * "The Slice is Right", un nuevo GATE del Manderville Gold Saucer protagonizado por Yojimbo. * Kai-Shirr como nuevo cliente del sistema Custom Deliveries. * Incorporación del sistema de comunidades "Fellowships". * Actualizaciones al mago azul con subida de nivel a 60, nuevos hechizos, actividades, y aumento del ratio de probabilidad de aprendizaje. ''Echoes of a Fallen Star'' (5.2) El segundo parche de Shadowbringers, previsto para el 18 de febrero de 2020. Entre sus novedades destacan: * Nueva mazmorra de la historia principal: Anamnesis Anyder. * El inicio del arco argumental de la pospartida "The Sorrow of Werlyt" con el desafío Cinder Drift. * Continuación del arco de Edén con los cuatro asaltos de Eden's Verse. * Desafíos de alta dificultad para jugadores avanzados: Cinder Drift (Extreme) y las versiones salvajes de los asaltos de Eden's Verse. * Misiones de reputación diarias de la tribu Qitari para oficios terrenales. * El inicio del arco argumental de la pospartida "Save the Queen: Blades of Gunnhildr", presentando el nuevo equipamiento evolucionable. Este requiere completar primero el arco argumental de "Return to Ivalice". * Actualización del sistema de nueva partida +, incluyendo las historias de versiones anteriores del inspector Hildibrand, los de asaltos avanzados y los de alianzas, los arcos de desafíos de Heavensward y Stormblood, y los arcos opcionales de Heavensward (Tales from Dragonsong War, y Saint Endalim's Scholasticate). * Añadido el indicador Meditation al oficio de Samurai. * Renovación del sistema de conversión de equipamiento en Materia, permitiendo conservar el equipamiento a costa de la barra completa de "Spiritbond". * Ajustes en el sistema de síntesis de objetos, añadiendo una interfaz para "cálculos de eficiencia". * Continuación de la restauración del Firmamento; y la segunda reforma de la Diadem, pasando a ser un área de contenido exclusivo para discípulos terrenales. * Introducción de las herramientas Skysteel para discípulos manuales, las cuales pueden ser mejoradas en próximos parches. * Introducción de la pesca oceánica, un nuevo contenido para pescadores. * Posibilidad de guardar configuraciones de marcas de posición para instancias, y posiciones de cámara y luces en el modo group pose. Curiosidades * El nombre japonés de la expansión: 漆黒の反逆者 (Shikkoku no Viranzu) se traduce literalmente como "Traidores de negro azabache". * Como de costumbre, Naoki Yoshida vistió camisetas en varios eventos de presentación para dar pistas de nuevo contenido. A diferencia de anteriores expansiones donde daba a indicar los nuevos oficios, sus camisas se enfocaban más a las nuevas razas, llevando en un evento una camisa de Bugs Bunny (Viera), y en otro una de un león (Hrothgar). * Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers ha sido la entrega más valorada de la saga en 13 años. Galería FFXIV SH Title Screen.png|Pantalla de título de Shadowbringers. FFXIV SHBR Artwork.png|Ilustración por Yoshitaka Amano. FFXIV SH Artwork.png|Ilustración por Akihiko Yoshida. FFXIV Dark Knight SBG.png|Ilustración del caballero oscuro. FFXIV ShB Characters Yoshida Akihiko.png|Ilustración de los personajes principales. FFXIV Crystarium Yoshida Akihiko.png|Ilustración del Crystarium. FFXIV SBG Thancred Poster.png|Póster promocional de Thancred. FFXIV SBG Y'shtola Poster.png|Póster promocional de Y'shtola. FFXIV Viera Dancer.png|Ilustración de una viera bailarina. FFXIV Hrothgar Monk.png|Ilustración de un hrothgar monje. FFXIV Hyur Dark Knight.png|Póster promocional del Guerrero de la Luz. FFXIV YoRHa Dark Apocalypse.png|Imagen de YoRHa:Dark Apocalypse. Vídeos FINAL FANTASY XIV SHADOWBRINGERS Launch Trailer en:Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers pt-br:Final Fantasy XIV: Shadowbringers Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Final Fantasy XIV